Old Friends
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Before Padme tried to save Anakin on Mustafar, she spoke with new Emperor.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
Old Friends  
By Angel Kamiya

_Padme's POV_

I stood there on the balcony of the apartment that day, watching the smoke rising from the Jedi Temple. Anakin had told me that many Jedi had been killed. I was so shocked that I still couldn't think clearly about what was going on. The Republic was no more. It had become the Empire. The man that I had once believed to be my friend had betrayed me by declaring himself the new Emperor.

Obi-Wan had talked to me a few hours ago. He wanted me to tell him where Anakin was. I couldn't do that. I knew that if I told him Anakin's location, they would try to kill each other. It seemed like something that couldn't be stopped now.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered, turning to Threepio.

"I don't know, Mistress Padme," he answered. His voice was nervous.

"I can't... I can't," I uttered, my voice shaking.

I went back inside and leaned against the wall. I felt tears in my eyes. So much was going wrong. Why was this happening? Why were things going so wrong? I was paralyzed, unable to move because of the events happening around me.

When I heard the door bell, I looked up, surprised that I had a visitor. When I went to see who it was, the door opened before I could get him.

I froze.

It was him.

"It is a pleasure to see that you are well, Senator." Palpatine smiled, two red guards at his side.

I backed away and let him inside. I was sure that he would have be arrested if I tried to stop him. He worn a black cloak and his face had been injured by some kind of attack from the Jedi. That was want he had told the Senate. I doubted that was really what had happened.

"What are you doing here?" I said, hatefully.

"Is that anyway to speak to the new Emperor?" he smiled, looking around.

I stared at him as he walked across my apartment, through the place that I had lived at for years.

"Please stop this. You don't have to-"

"Enough. I have tolerated you for years." Palpatine interrupted.

"Was becoming the Emperor always your plan?" I asked him. "You used me."

"This had been my goal before you were even born. The galaxy needed a stronger leader."

"Are you here to arrest me?"

"No, certainly not. I wanted to see how you were doing," he commented. "Do you need anything from me?"

"Nothing. I don't want anything that you could possibly give me."

"Over the next few days, the government will be changed. You already know that I will be choosing new Moffs to watch over sectors. It would be a shame if you were forced to leave because of this."

"You want me to show support for you after what you've done?" I muttered. "I will never do that."

Palpatine turned to face me. There was a look on his face that sent shivers down my spine. Without a word, he move at me so quickly it was like he had become an animal. I backed away and felt my back hit the wall. Our faces were now only inches apart.

"Listen to me very carefully. If you don't do what I say... there will be an accident."

"You wouldn't dare. Anakin-"

"Foolish girl. I will command young Skywalker to take your life. With one word from me, your life will be over."

I stood there frozen. No. That wasn't possible. Not even a Jedi could do something so horrific.

"You're lying. Only the weak mind can be controlled."

"When young Skywalker gave himself the Dark Side, he made it possible for me to control him."

Palpatine finally turned and stepped away from me. I feel relief when he wasn't so close. I didn't know what to do except not show him how scared I felt.

"Get out."

"Think about what I told you. Support me and I will allow you to live."

As he was leaving, Palpatine let out a small laugh. It was something that would come from someone that was pure evil. Something that I knew that I had to protect the galaxy from.

"I'm glad that he is gone. I've never liked the man," Threepio said, shaking.

When I was sure that the new Emperor and his guards were gone, I quickly headed to the bedroom. I was going to start packing my things. Now I was going need to put my clothes and things away quickly, before Palpatine decided to put a guard at my door.

"We are leaving," I commented.

I wanted to thank Palpatine. Before my old friend had arrived, I had been frighten and unable to do anything after the galaxy had been shattered to pieces. After talking with him, he had given me the strength to fight back. I had to. I couldn't let my child be born to such a cruel world.

I had to find Anakin. He told me that he was going to be on Mustafar, so that was where I was going to look first.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this story! Please Review!**


End file.
